into the madhouse
by phantom99
Summary: Dakota was just wanted to play outlast since all his friends had but he never knew what would happed when he paly you know what say be careful what you wish for because you might just get it
1. Chapter 1

Outlast into the madhouse

all right go to red barrels

chapter 0 character description

**AN: hey guys and girls I know another story I just kept getting ideas now if only I could update all of them now Miles is going to be a female in this story because I think that the game would have been more scary if miles had been a girl and there well be a OC and he well be pull from are world into outlast so this chapter is to tell what these two well look like how they well be as a character and how they look so yeah lets get to it oh an the DLC for the game well be in this but not to later in the story.**

**OC name is dakota **

**hair color is black **

**eye color is dark brown **

**height is 5'10**

**he wares a red shirt dark blue jeans brown work boots and a black jacket **

**bio he is a teen who is cold to people even to his friends and family he try's to show his emotions but it dose not work and when it dose it to late but to people he thanks of as family he all ways there for them **

**age 16**

**Emily Upshur(fem miles)**

**hair color is brown **

**eye color is green **

**height 5'8**

**she wares a brown jacket a white shirt light blue jeans and black boots **

**bio she is a lot anger problem but she is smart and one of the best at what she dose which is the reason why she was sent the email since she dose just about anything to get the story so she has been in this kind of problem **

**age is 20 **

**AN:this is the of many chapter for this story see you in the next chapter**


	2. the beging of hell

Outlast into the madhouse

**All right go to red barrels **

**Chapter 1 into the mad house **

**Dakota POV **

RING RING "man who could it be this time" the light come on to show a teen of 16 years old walking to the phone the teen get to the phone and pick it " hello who is this" " dang Dakota is that anyway to talk to your best friend" Dakota sighs " Kent what have I said about you calling at this time of day " " I know man but come on I have something good to say this time " Dakota went down stats to get a drink" alright what do you have to say" " well man I call to say I got you a copy of the new game outlast" Dakota stops of a second " really alright how much did it cost you I pay you back" " no it find man no need to pay me back after all the games you got me this one for free man" " thanks Kent man you're a real friend well talk to you after I beat it man alright" " yeah man best let you get to it see ya" Dakota hang up the phone then walks back to his room were his Xbox one is and turn it on and looking through his games and apps he see that outlast is almost done download " well I got a few minutes to kill why not play some five nights at Freddy's " Dakota walks over to his laptop and opens it and starts up five nights at freddy's and paly 20-20 mode and hour later he see that outlast is done" alright time to get to outlast and become the king of the game" Dakota grabs his xbox one controller and click on the outlast icon the game loads up and gets to the start screen and click start he pass out into nothing.

**Emily Upshur POV **

_**Emily was driving her red jeep up the path to mount massive asylum after she had got a email for someone saying that there was money being made off the sick people of the asylum that were sent there to get help not to be someone play thing " well at lest there some good people out there or what going on in that asylum would never get out" she stop talking as she got closer to the asylum she park her jeep got her camcorder and batteries she put one in the camcorder and look through it" well let get to it" Emily then got out of her jeep. **_

_**Emily walk up to the gate saw it was locked " great" Emily said she look around and saw a gate like door over tom her right she walk over to it and grab the nob turn it and push it at lest move" thank god for the little things right well let get this story and get out because this place is giving me the creeps"**_

_**As Emily walk to the front door she saw that there was what look like army trucks" what the hell why are there army trucks here" she shook her head and keep moving to the front door with out know that someone was look out a window at her she walk up the steps leading to the front door as she got to the front she was sure it was going to be lock but she try to open it anyway but turn out she was right about it being lock" well looks like I well have to find another way in but it seems like something want to keep me out huh" she walk back down the stars and look around all the way to her left she saw a gate that had a bent place were she could go under it" already going under stuff huh" she walk over to it look at for a second to make sure she can get under with out hurting herself after she was sure she could go through with out hurting herself she then went under it as got up she saw there was a ladder off to the side that would take her up through a work shaft that then would lead her to a open window she walk over to ladder " well lets go up".**_

_**After all that hard woke she got to the window " that toke longer then it should of" she then went through the window but just as she got up the light went out" this is just great" she says this as she brought up her camcorder and turn on her night vision she look around till she saw the door that would lead her to the hall she walk to it and open it she look at into the hall to see if there was anyone there but she saw no one there she walk out the hall then she went left and down the hall as she near the end of the hall she saw the bathroom door to her left slam shut she jump back a bit then she ran to the door on her right went and shut it " what the hell ok so there are people sill here but are they sane what am I talking about they have to be sane there no way that the inmates would break out with out the news being told about it right?" she didn't want to take a risk and look around till she saw a vent but what else saw also made her a bit worry blood was drip down from the vent but it was also her only way out of the room so she got under the vent and jump up and garb it to pull her self up she got into the vent she look back to see if anyone came trough the door no one did.**_

_**After going through the vent she now was in front of the library " why the hell dose a asylum have a library whatever it is the only way through" she sigh she went to open after she open she yell at the top of lungs as a body came fall out of no were she stay that way for a while till her lungs started to hurt she look around to make sure no was there because she knows she yell really load as she saw no one she started to clam down a bit she had seen a die body before since she was a journalist so she as been to war so she as seen dead body but nothing like this a headless body " shit what have I got myself into " Emily said as rise her camcorder and switch to night vision to see that the room was full of heads " what the fuck " was all she had said as Emily walk through the library of the dead but as she got close to the end she saw a man with a spike going through him she walk a bit close but she jump back has the man came a alive the man look around for a second then saw Emily " they killed us they got out the variants you cant fight them you have to hide you… can unlock the main doors from security control you have to get the fuck out of this terrible place " this was the man last worlds as he tried to get off the spike but he died soon after " what the fuck what the fuck " Emily said as she ran for the door out of the library she open the door but drop to the ground because she saw a big fat man walking to one of the doors Emily watch him as he went trough the doors Emily got up and walk pass the door as fast a she could she got to another hall but saw it was block " shit now what " she look a bit close and saw there was a gap in between the stuff blocking her way she went to it look back to see if fat man was there she gave a sigh of relief as she saw that he was not there Emily started to move through the gap but as she had got half way something grab her arm and pull her hard the thing that had garb her was the fat man his face look like it had been run through a wood cuter " little pig " the man said as he had hold of Emily " let me go you fucker" Emily said as she hit him in the face but that didn't even stop him " let go" he did but not in the the way she way she wanted he throw her through a window " SHIT!" Emily yell out as she fell a second later she hit the ground and pass out.**_

**Dakota POV **

As the Dakota was waking up he look around to see that he was in a cell with the door open he got up but almost fell back down he use the bed as a helper to get him up Dakota walk out of the cell to see he was in a cell block " were the hell am I ? " Dakota says as he gets a bad feeling that he was in hell.

**AN: hey guys hope you like this chapter please tell me what you think till next time.**


End file.
